My Wish For You
by Emily S
Summary: Sequel to Sixteen Candles and a Bottle of Rum. When Elizabeth receives an unexpected marriage proposal, she doesn't know what to do. She turns to a friend for help, but how will a certain blacksmith help her come to a life changing decision? WE
1. Chapter 1

"Elizabeth, can I see you in my quarters for a moment?" asked Governor Swann as his daughter passed by. She had been on her way to the stables, but it could wait.

Governor Swann sat behind a large mahogany desk. His spectacles were sitting on the end of his nose as he stared intently at a letter in his hand. He looked up when Elizabeth sat opposite him.

"What is it, Father?" she asked. It had been three weeks since her sixteenth birthday. They say when a girl turns sixteen, she becomes a woman. Elizabeth didn't feel any different then she had before. Her lifestyle hadn't changed any. The only thing that was different is the way she viewed Will Turner. It was time for her to begin to consider marriage proposals. At the back of her mind, she couldn't help but hope that maybe…

"Elizabeth, are you listening to me?" he said. Elizabeth looked from the window to where her father was staring at her. Apparently, he had been talking.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I've just received a letter from the baron and baroness of St. Thomas. You remember their son, Carter, I assume?"

Carter McLeod. How could she forget? It still angered her to even think of the boy. Because of him, she had had to worry the whole night of her sixteenth birthday party instead of enjoy it. Because of him, Will had been avoiding her for the past three weeks. She gritted her teeth and smiled.

"Yes, I remember him," she said in the most lighthearted voice that she could fake.

"Well, they say that they would like to spend a few days here in Port Royal. They will arrive tomorrow if they stay on course from the day their letter was sent. Isn't that wonderful?"

Elizabeth fought the urge to jump from her seat and begin screaming at her father about what a foul boy Carter was. Because she was a lady, she kept her seat and lied through her teeth.

"Yes, it's quite wonderful. I can hardly wait," she said, excusing herself from her fathers quarters. Elizabeth walked down the lane until she was in the stables where there was no one else around.

When she was sure she was the only one there, she began screaming and stamping her feet in an angry rage. She swore, and cursed, and wished that their ship would sink on the way here.

"THE JERK! THE BLOODY BASTAR-!"

"Um, Miss Swann? Are you alright?" she heard a familiar voice say. She stopped her tantrum and turned slowly around. A hot flush rose to her cheeks when she saw none other than Will Turner staring at her.

"Will! Um, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here replacing the shoes on your carriage horses. I couldn't help but overhearing… but whose coming to stay?" he asked. He knew this wasn't his place, but she was obviously upset.

"Carter bloody McLeod. I can't believe he would even want to show his face here again after what he did to you," she said, crossing her arms. She was positively fuming. Will was blushing at the fact that she cared that much about him.

"How long is he staying?" he asked.

"Three days. His family is on their way to Havana for vacation and decided that they'd stop by for a friendly visit," she said. Her voice had an edge to it that he had never heard before.

"Well, it's only three days, right? Just… busy yourself with something," he said.

"Will, you don't understand. I have to spend some time with the guests or else I will be considered _rude,_" she said with emphasis on the last word. She may be a woman, but Will noticed that she still threw those petty little tantrums. He smiled and chuckled at her immaturity.

"What's so funny?" she asked, turning her glare on him.

"Oh, just the fact that you haven't changed a bit since we got here," he said matter-of-factly. Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why should I change? I'm fine the way I am!"

"Yes you are, Miss Swann," said Will before he could stop himself. Luckily, it looked like she was so busy fuming over Carter that she hadn't heard him.

"I better go back to the house. I'm going to have to practice being a _lady_ for when they arrive tomorrow," she said. Now she realized that she sounded like a spoiled little three year old.

"Good day to you, Miss Swann," said Will.

"Will, please call me Elizabeth," she said, before walking away. Will blushed as he watched her go and went back to his duties.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the house was in a state of chaos as people ran around preparing for the arrival of the baron and baroness. Their ship had been spotted not far off the coast. Elizabeth was barricading herself in her room, hoping that she wouldn't be forced downstairs to socialize.

The niceties had been taken care of. Elizabeth had dressed in her finest clothes, her hair had been done, and she had even made a vow with herself to not lose her temper with Carter in her father's company. She couldn't make any promises as to what would happen if they ever found themselves alone.

Elizabeth saw the gates of the fort burst open. Shortly after, a regal carriage pulled by two black steeds came through. She sucked in a breath.

"_Here we go," _she thought to herself. Surely enough, a servant came up to fetch her and she knew that there was no hiding from the situation anymore. Elizabeth would be forced to come face-to-face with the one boy she considered her worst enemy.

Her father was waiting in the Entrance Hall when she finally dragged her feet out of her room. The entire household had turned up to show their respect. Rufus the butler opened the front door and Elizabeth's jaw locked.

"Announcing, Baron and Baroness McLeod and their son, Mr. Carter McLeod," he said, stepping aside to reveal the trio. The baron had the same blonde colored hair as his son and a mustache in the same color. He was an older man compared to his young wife.

The baroness wasn't nearly as old as her husband. She had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes that her son had inherited. Most girls would have found Carter McLeod extremely handsome, but Elizabeth didn't. He had the look of someone who had been pampered his entire life. There were no scars or calluses on his hands. His face didn't have the tone of someone who spent all day working in the sun. His lips weren't chapped from the heat of working in a blacksmith's shop…

She snapped out of her daydream when she saw Baron McLeod standing in front of her. She curtsied abruptly and he kissed her hand. Then she and the baroness bowed to each other. Then came Carter.

He looked her in the eye and smiled as he bowed and kissed her hand. She fought the urge to pull it away. Her hand burned where his lips had touched it and not in a good way. Her hand twitched and she pulled it back and began rubbing it.

"Welcome back to Port Royal! Shall we go to the parlor?" said Governor Swann, gesturing towards a room off the Entrance Hall.

"That would be lovely, Weatherby. It's been a long journey and I was hoping you would have some of that famous Jamaican Firewater," said the baron with a wink. He was referring to the rum that Jamaica was so famous for. It wasn't a title Elizabeth wanted for her country. It didn't seem that noble to be known for your exceptional alcohol.

Elizabeth sat next to the baroness on a large sofa. Rufus began pouring drinks and handed them around to everyone except her and the baroness. She tried to hide her disgust when Carter downed his glass in one gulp.

There was talk amongst the men about the navy, politics, and numerous other things. Elizabeth wasn't paying much attention to the baroness as she rambled on and on about how excited she was to go to Havana. In fact, she wasn't paying much attention to anything anyone was saying.

The time flew by so quickly. Before she knew it, the sun was beginning to set, turning the sky a beautiful shade of orange. Elizabeth always loved Caribbean sunsets. Sometimes they were pink, other times purple or orange. She was so wrapped up in the setting sun that she didn't even notice Carter get up from his place on the couch and sit next to her.

"Elizabeth?" he said quietly. All eyes were on them.

"Yes, Carter?" she said, trying to be polite. Inside her head, she was wondering why on earth this filthy piece of scum was talking to her.

"Elizabeth, you are a beautiful young lady. Strong minded, talented, intelligent… you would make any man a fine bride. It is my request, however, that you be mine," he said. Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"Pardon me, I don't think I understood you."

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?" he said again. Elizabeth felt her fingers tighten on the fan that was in her hand. Her jaw clenched and she fought the urge to begin screaming that even if he were the last man on earth, she would not marry him. If the future of the human race depended on their marriage, she would not. There would be a cold day in hell before Elizabeth Swann would change her name to McLeod.

It was a moment before she realized that all movement in the room had ceased. They all seemed to be waiting for her to give an answer. She began sweating with nerves. No, she was not going to say yes. But it seemed rude to reject him in front of his mother and father.

"I need some time to think this over," she said, standing and leaving the room. But she was not going upstairs. There was only one person she could talk to about this. She was going to Mr. Brown's blacksmith shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth was sure that no one saw her leave. The sun was going down and it was a dangerous time for women to be out on the streets alone. She kept going over the events of the parlor in her head over and over. Her father would want her to marry Carter for the pure fact that he was of good decent. Elizabeth didn't care. She didn't love him.

She didn't even _like_ him.

It was only a short walk from the fort to the blacksmith's shop. Will would be there until sundown. Sometimes it seemed like the boy was just a slave to his work. He was so passionate about it. Carter didn't seem to be passionate about anything except maybe his wealth and his estate.

Elizabeth tried to stay as far from crowds as possible. If her father knew the she was walking around the streets after dark, she wouldn't leave the house until she was married. Her father didn't understand that she didn't have many true friends who didn't judge her just by what she had. Will liked her for what she was, not who she was. For this Elizabeth trusted him more than anyone else. He would know what to do.

She arrived outside the shop and was relieved to see that the lanterns were still lit. The door was heavy and made a loud creaking noise as she lifted the bar. It was hot inside and she found herself sweating the instant she stepped in.

"Whose there?" she heard a voice say. Will turned around the corner, a sword in his hand. When he saw it was her, he lowered his weapon and walked towards her. "Miss Swann! What are you doing down here so late? It's to dangerous for you to be out," he said with concern. He saw her lip begin to tremble as she walked past him and sat on a soot covered chair.

"Oh Will!" she cried. Will's eyes widened. He had never seen her cry before. "It's just so awful! I don't know what to do!"

Will didn't know what to do either. She was upset, yes, but he was a gentleman. Should he comfort her? Should he even go near her? Will rocked back and forth on his heels.

"The stupid pig! I bet he finds this amusing!" she cried. She stood up from her seat and started walking around, her arms crossed and crying uncontrollably. A light bulb went off in Will's head.

"What has Carter done?" he said, rage echoing in his voice. Elizabeth turned on him. Without warning, she threw herself at him and began to cry into his neck. At first he was shocked, then he realized that she really did need him. He put his arms around her and began to rub her back in small circles.

"It's so bloody awful, Will!"

"Miss Swann, I can't help you if you don't tell me what he did to you."

"He… he…"

"He didn't harm you, did he?" he said, pushing her back and examining her for any cuts or bruises. Elizabeth choked back her tears and pulled his hand from her cheek where he was checking every inch of her face for some kind of injury.

"He asked me to marry him!" she cried. Will's face dropped and his eyes went cold. Elizabeth felt his hand tighten on hers. She began to sob uncontrollably again and Will pulled her back into his chest. He bit his lip and tried to hide the hurt and resentment he was feeling. He had been expecting something like this to happen soon. Now that she was of age, men would be throwing themselves at her. She would never want someone as lowly as him when she could have captains, commodores, barons, princes, governors…

"I don't want to say yes, but I know my father will want me to," she said, still crying lightly into his shirt. Will tried to hide his enthusiasm that she didn't want to marry Carter.

"In the end, it's about what _you_ want," he said, trying to make her stop crying. She sniffed and pulled back. Her milky skin was red and blotchy. He hated that jerk Carter more than ever.

"I don't want to go back. Can I just hide out here for two more days?" she said. Will smiled.

"We wouldn't be able to hide you, Miss Swann. Your father would worry too much," he said. Elizabeth began to pout.

"I don't know if I can face him, Will. I mean, I can't _stand _him!"

Will thought about her predicament for a moment. She would have to face him eventually, but they could at least prolong this event.

"Can you meet me in the stables tomorrow morning? I have some more business to take care of. We can talk more then, ok?" he said, pulling back from their embrace. Elizabeth nodded and sniffed back her tears. For the first time since she had arrived, a smile played at her lips.

Will escorted her from the shop and up to the fort gates. They said goodbye and Will started back to Mister and Misses Swank's house. He was grinning from ear to ear about his plans for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up early. She had hardly been able to sleep last night because she was so excited. What did he have planned for her? At the back of her mind, she was just happy that it got her away from Carter.

Because she didn't know what they were doing, Elizabeth didn't have a good idea what she should wear. Finally, she chose a pink dress that was a little more casual than she usually wore. It was mostly a dusty pink color with insets of a different fabric that had small pink flowers on it. Her handmaiden, Sarah, helped her dress.

"What are you doing today, Miss?" she asked. Elizabeth tried to hide the smile on her face but was failing miserably.

"I'm going down to the barn for a little while."

"Oh, going to take out Barefoot Contessa? She hasn't been ridden for some time, Miss," she said. Tessa was Elizabeth's chestnut mare that her father had given her for her fourteenth birthday. She loved to ride her but hardly ever found the time.

"I think so. I miss her terribly," she said. Maybe they _would_ be riding horses…

"Is Carter going with you? That was a surprise that he proposed, Miss. I don't think any of us were expecting it."

"Yes, it was a shock. But I need some time to think it over so I think I'm going to go by myself," she said. Sarah nodded knowingly.

"Well, you're done getting dressed, Miss. Have a lovely time," she said with a smile. Elizabeth stepped down from her dressing stool and made a b-line for the door. It was just her luck that she should bump into none other than Carter.

"Oomph! It a bit of a hurry, are we?" he said as he gazed down on her with a smile. Elizabeth tried to smile back but she realized that all she could do was glare. "Where are we off to this early in the morning?"

"I'm going to the barn. Not that it's any business of yours," she said with a bit of venom in her voice. She hoped that Carter got the message but his skull was so thick that it just bounced off.

"Lovely! Would you like me to join you?" Elizabeth clenched her fists. If this pig didn't shut up, she was going to be late to meet Will.

"I kind of want to do this alone. A lot to think about, you know?" she said with a shy smile. Carter seemed to get the message and winked as he walked past her. Elizabeth let out the breath she had been holding in. The self centered, egotistical jerk…

Elizabeth ran through the house until she was safely outside. It was only a short walk to the stables from the main house. It was a lovely June morning. The grass was still wet with morning dew and the sky was still hazy from the rising sun. It would be a beautiful day for a ride.

When she reached the stone building that housed the soldiers' horses, Elizabeth went looking for Tessa. She wasn't in her usual stall and Diablo was missing as well. She walked through the rows and rows of big, muscular steeds. She had not been moved. Elizabeth began running through the barn until she stopped dead in her tracks.

Standing in the central courtyard of the stable was Will. He was sitting astride the big black horse, Diablo. Saddled and waiting next to them was Tessa. Elizabeth ran out to where they were and took Tessa's reins from Will's hands.

"Will! Are we going to go riding?"

"Indeed we are, Miss Swann," he said. Elizabeth looked up at him. His boyish features were lighted by the early morning sun. There was a grin on his face from ear to ear. She returned it as he dismounted and walked to her side. "Ready to mount up?"

Elizabeth nodded and grabbed the saddle and lifted her foot. Will grabbed her leg and her stomach did a somersault. She was lifted easily into the saddle and positioned her legs so that she was sitting saddle-side. Will mounted easily back upon Diablo with no help. He looked so majestic on horse back.

"Where would you like to go, Miss Swann?" he asked. Elizabeth thought for a moment and then turned her gaze in his direction.

"Let's go down to the beach. Oh, and Will?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Elizabeth. Not Miss Swann."

"That's a deal, Elizabeth," he said as he started trotting off towards the gate. A smile plastered itself on her face as she rode off after him.


	5. Chapter 5

They rode in silence through the town. People waved as they walked by on their horses. Elizabeth was enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face and the steady pace of the horse beneath her. Will looked so confident as he rode beside her. The sun brought out the little gold strands in his hair and his features were defined by the shadows that his chiseled features cast.

Will was glad that she had agreed to go with him. He knew it had been very out of line, but she was his friend as well as his superior. Last night when she came to him he had seen that sadness in her eyes. There was another emotion at the very back of her amber eyes that he hadn't been able to distinguish. The poor girl seemed to have so much to deal with that she wasn't ready for. Yes, she was technically a woman… but she still hadn't been able to be a child.

When they finally reached the end of the small village, they turned down a trail that had been made from years of cutting through the reeds. Before them was a white sand beach with the turquoise water lapping gently at it's shoreline. They stopped their steeds for a moment and gazed at the beautiful scenery. Elizabeth hardly ever got down to the beach.

"Will, it's beautiful!" she breathed out. He smiled and looked at her.

"Yes, it's wonderful isn't it? I'm sorry I was so forward about inviting you here…"

"It's alright! I appreciate it. You're my best friend, Will, I should be able to spend some quality time with you every now and again," she said, clucking to Tessa and moving forward. Will tried unsuccessfully to hide the blush on his cheeks at her compliments.

He caught up to her quickly and they trotted alongside another. Elizabeth's hair had fallen down from it's ties and was blowing behind her. Will picked up his pace and she did too as their horses moved as one. Diablo began throwing his head with excitement as a breeze blew through their path. His long black hair blew back in Will's face

Elizabeth pulled up on Tessa's reins. It was a moment before Will noticed that they had stopped. He turned around and went back to her side to see what had caused her to stop so suddenly.

"Let's race!" Elizabeth said with excitement in her voice. Will was unsure. If anything ever happened to her in his hands, he would never be allowed to see her again.

"Elizabeth, it would be too dangerous…"

"Oh, don't be silly! I'll be fine!" she said. Will couldn't turn her down when she was this excited about something. Besides, she was an adequate equestrian.

"Ok, just be careful. Where are we racing too?" he asked. Elizabeth scrunched her forehead as she scanned the beach for a finish line.

"That pair of palm trees over there seems like a good spot. If you're not scared of losing, that is," she said with a grin. Will returned it and turned Diablo so they were side by side. He raised his eyebrows and gestured forward.

Without warning, Elizabeth shot forward on Tessa. Will dug his heels into Diablo's sides and gave chase. What came next happened so fast that Will didn't have time to react.

Tessa stopped and spun on her heels. She reared into the air and all he could see was Elizabeth crashing to the sandy beach. Tessa took off running in the opposite direction, leaving Elizabeth huddled in the sand. Will whipped Diablo around and jumped out of the saddle. He ran to her side.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, dear God, speak to me!"

"Ouch…" was all she said. She wasn't crying and she wasn't screaming. Will breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't seem to be hurt. He stuck his hand under her arm and helped her into a sitting position.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"She must have seen a shadow… I don't know. She just spooked and bolted," she said. She had a hand clung to her ribs.

"Are you hurt? Why are you holding your ribs like that?" he said. He was getting more and more worried. Broken ribs were painful and took forever to heal.

"I think they're fine. Just a little swollen, that's all," she said, trying to smile. He tried to help her to her feet but she winced and fell back into the sand. Will knelt beside her.

"Are you going to be able to get back to the fort?"

"Yes! I just need to sit here for a moment. Please, sit with me?" she asked with a painful smile on her face. Will couldn't say no. He had to see to it that she got back safely.

"Of course, Elizabeth."


	6. Chapter 6

They sat in silence in the sand for a moment. Elizabeth's breathing sounded labored and Will was beginning to worry. He kept looking over at her with a nervous expression.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Yes, I just think it's this corset… it's too tight," she said with a blush.

"Oh! Um… do you need it to be loosened?" he said. He could feel his throat tightening.

"It would be best. Will, I can't do it by myself…" she said with a shy look downward. Will's eyes widened. He coughed and moved to behind her. His fingers hesitated as they undid the fastens of the dress she was wearing. He accidentally brushed her skin as he slid it down ever so slightly.

"Oh!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine," she said, blushing again. Will loosened the first few strings of the corset top and he heard a large breath fill her lungs. "Thank you, Will."

"Your welcome, Miss Swa- I mean, Elizabeth," he said, fastening the last latch on her dress. She sighed and stared out at the ocean for a while. Will took his place beside her.

"You know, I've always wanted to sail the ocean," said Will. Elizabeth giggled.

"So you've told me," she said. Will looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"When did I ever tell you this? I've never told a soul."

"Well, I doubt you would remember… you were a little under the influence that night at my party," she said, her eyes flicking from Will to the sand nervously.

"Oh," was all he said. Diablo was tethered nearby. Tessa seemed to have wandered back and they two of them were eating the tough beach grass that was growing on a patch of sand. It was a peaceful moment. They were the only two on this entire stretch of beach. It was reaching noon and the sun was beginning to get high in the sky.

"You've told me your secrets and the deepest longings of your heart, Will Turner. The bottle gives us the blatant honesty of a child. I feel like I need to tell you something about myself," she said, looking over at Will.

"Well, go ahead then," he said. Elizabeth looked out to the ocean again with a distant look on her face.

"You know, my mother died when I was only five. I don't remember much of her but the one thing I always remembered was how much fun she was to be around. Her smile could light up a room even in the dreariest of houses. She was a governess and played her part excellently. At times, she could be the picture of propriety. That wasn't who she was, really…"

Will noticed her bite her lip and shift her gaze downward to the seashell she was playing with in her hand. There was a pain on her face that she got when she talked about subjects that upset her. Will didn't like it when she was like this, but she continued to tell her story.

"I remember once when we were in her room and she was preparing for a grand party that evening. It was just us two, looking through her gowns. I was quite small at the time and I would try and wear them but they would fall down at my feet. My mother didn't care that they were getting dirty. Then, she pulled me into her lap and said 'Elizabeth, you don't need fancy gowns and pretty things to be beautiful. Just be yourself and everyone will love you,'" she said. Her voice cracked at the last few words.

"You've never told me that before," Will said. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Will, I'm not doing what my mother wanted me to do," she said. He saw her bottom lip begin to tremble.

"What do you mean? There is nothing that you have ever done that wouldn't make her proud of you," he said, trying to comfort her. It didn't work because she started crying.

"That's just it, Will! My mother always told me 'Lizzie, don't ever be something you're not,' and I haven't been able to be myself since I was six years old! It's all propriety, propriety, propriety! I'm sick of propriety!" she screamed. "I'm tired of doing what everyone expects of me. For once in my life, I want to do something for _me _and only me."

"Then do it, Elizabeth. Today is your day. Do something that you've never done before but have always wanted," he said, taking her hand and holding it gently in his. He could see her mind working and thinking. Then, she grabbed onto his shoulder to steady herself as she carefully rose to her feet.

"Come on, I know where I want to go." She winced as she took a step. Will quickly jumped to his feet and helped her over to where Tessa was waiting.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride double with me?" he asked. Elizabeth shook her head. She could get on and off. It would hurt, yes, but she could handle it. "Where are we going to?"

"Just up the beach. There's a spot that I used to go to when I first came here. I was always watched like a hawk, though. You'll see when we get there."

The gentle rocking motion hurt her ribs as they rode, but she didn't care. It would all be worth it when they got to their destination.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride down the beach was slow and painful. Elizabeth could feel Will's eyes on her with every step Tessa took. It wasn't much farther to her favorite place in all of Port Royal. She hadn't been back for a couple of years. She hoped nothing had happened to it in her absence.

They stopped at where the beach ended and a dense tropical forest began. The path that Elizabeth used to use had long since grown over and there was no chance of them getting through on horse back. Nobody ever came down to this end of the beach, but she noticed an old rowboat beached not far up the shore. In her mind she made a mental note to be extra cautious.

Will was swift getting off his horse to help her. She fell onto the ground with a soft gasp and a cling to her ribs. He held onto her by the waist until she was steady on her feet. She smiled up at him and moved her way through the underbrush. If all was how she remembered, it was only a short walk to where they were going.

"Um, Elizabeth? Where are we going?" Will asked. Elizabeth knew this was coming.

"We're nearly there! I think…"

"You're not going to get us lost, are you?"

"Of course not! Have I ever been wrong?"

Will chose to remain silent in this argument. He could list the numerous times that Elizabeth had gotten them into trouble. Mere hours after they met, she had convinced him that a crab on the deck was dead. This crab had not been dead at all and he still had the scar on his right index finger to prove it.

Elizabeth saw the familiar sight ahead of her. Amidst this tropical paradise, there was an old willow tree. How a willow tree had wound up in the middle of all this, she didn't know. Nevertheless, she loved it. It seemed to have aged since she had last been here and the willows were longer. She pushed them aside and walked through them.

Will smiled at the beautiful scene in front of him. There was a small pool of water in the shade of a willow tree and the numerous palms. There was a small stream that he knew must lead to the ocean. A small bank surrounded the picturesque blue water. Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and continued to remove her stockings.

She walked to the bank of the little watering hole that she remembered so much from her first summer here. When her father would be under a lot of stress with the increasing problems with pirates and such, he would send her and a few maids and soldiers down to the beach. Sarah, who was a few years older than her, had first taken her here. They would sit together on these banks and sew. Because there were men around, they never got the chance to take a quick dip in the water.

She touched the water fondly. Because it was in the shade, it wasn't hot like some of the other shallows. It was relatively clean as well because people didn't dump their trash here. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the straps of her top gown down and let it fall.

"Elizabeth! Um… what… are you doing?" asked Will. Elizabeth turned around and blushed. He had his back turned to her and was making a big show of playing with the sand at his feet.

"You didn't have to come with me, Will. I told you I would be fine but you insisted that I needed to be babysat. Don't worry, I'm not going to skinny dip," she said, removing her corset top carefully. Her ribs instantly felt better. It was like night and day. Now, she felt no pain. She was in nothing but her dressing gown.

Will snuck a glance behind him and saw that she had begun to wade out into the water. He was blushing bright crimson. Was she doing this on purpose?

"Come on in, Will! The water is absolutely divine!" she called to him. She was in the middle now and her toes could barely touch the bottom. Throwing all caution to the wind, she dove under and touched the bottom and popped back up. Swimming… she hadn't been since her mother died.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea, Ms. Swa-, I mean Elizabeth," he said. He began rubbing his forehead uncomfortably. "I'll just stay over here until you're done."

"Come on, Will! You don't have to be a the picture of propriety with me. Don't be so prude. Whatever you've got, I've got more of!" she said with a hearty laugh. A new sensation filled Will. It wasn't about taking his shirt off anymore. This was about his pride.

He reached down and removed his shoes and stockings and then continued to unbutton his shirt as he ran into the water after her. She squealed and tried to swim away but he was to fast. She turned and splashed him. The salt stung his eyes and he started to laugh. Then, they heard it.

Somewhere behind them, they heard a rustling noise. Both going silent, they turned around. Will's fight-or-flight sense kicked in and he grabbed Elizabeth by the arm under the water. Quietly they waited. Then he came.

Staggering through the dense foliage came a man. He was dressed in practically rags with his hat cocked off to one side. He was singing some song at the top of his voice and carrying a bottle in one of his hands. Elizabeth swore he looked familiar. When he saw the two of them, he stopped.

"Oh! My apologies! Just on my way through. Don't mind me, just go back to… whatever it is that you were doing. Or about to do, if you catch my drift," he said, flashing a golden smile. Elizabeth made a face at the drunken man.

"Ah! Young love! It makes me think about me younger years in Tortuga as a young man…" he ranted as he turned around and staggered back through the trees. They could still hear him talking to himself.

Author's Note!  
So sorry about the long wait between updates! With school, I've had hardly any time to write for the pure amusement. Please don't be angry! I still appreciate your reviews as much as ever! -emily s


End file.
